


【授权翻译】La Petite Mort

by angry_tomato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Mostly Smut, Vampires, there's some cute stuff too i guess, vampire!shaw/human!root
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato
Summary: 背景是once bitten twice gay后一周，Root第二次回到了Shaw那座远离人烟的城堡，这次决定多待一段时间。吸血鬼锤和人类根上了很多次床，中途或许还不小心发展了一下感情
Relationships: Roo/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Petite Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676945) by [andthatisterrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatisterrible/pseuds/andthatisterrible). 



> \- la petite mort是法语里“the little death”的意思，也是性高潮的委婉说法。这里是一个绝妙的双关，因为Shaw作为吸血鬼是不会死的。我觉得我真的好幽默。  
> \- 预警：普通肖根级别的rough sex，strap-on，束缚绳，spanking，性感吸血鬼在线咬人之类的
> 
> 译注：上面的真的是她原话

为了准备Root的下一次到来，Shaw久违地决定来一次城堡大扫除。说实话，她的城堡完全算不上肮脏或者杂乱，只是长年累月积灰的房间多得有点吓人罢了。于是在第一间屋子里掸了第一张桌子之后，Shaw就被无聊击溃。就这样吧。她当即决定自己已经足够努力了。

Shaw突然感觉这次大扫除（尽力了的大扫除）似乎是为了讨好Root大费周章，但她还是决定忘掉这个想法，转而把它想成迎接春暖花开的春季大扫除。在十一月。的春季大扫除。具体的扫除工作也基本搁了浅。

话说回来，她倒也做出了一些实质性的改变，最主要的当然就是清理了那间（差不多已经成了Root专属房间的）备用卧室的床头板。上一次过来，Root大部分时间都花在了那间卧室里，所以即使这一次又遭遇了Root做爱后要抱抱的尴尬，有一个备用卧室总是好的——说到底，Root只是客人，而不是她的……那个、常规性同床共枕的人。

但最糟糕的还要数完成“大扫除”之后坐下来干等着的日子。距离Root下一次到来还有两天（当然之前还通过一次电话，以询问Root的近况开始，以毫无羞耻的电话性爱结束），对Shaw来说却像是无穷无尽了，她最近甚至开始绕着自己家厨房走，只因为看到那张把Root压在上面操了一顿的柜台就会不由自主地性起。

Shaw也不是没考虑过跑去隔壁镇里找那个长期炮友干一炮，但是考虑到他至今都不知道Shaw是吸血鬼，这个想法的吸引力就大打折扣了，毕竟往獠牙上套假牙帽、做爱时还得畏首畏尾的真不是什么值得怀念的体验。况且Shaw的上一任床伴又把标准抬高了不少。

没有了别的选项，近日的Shaw越发依赖双手解决生理需求，但这依然于事无补，她只好转而暗自恶狠狠地诅咒Root也在遭受同样的窘境。

等到Root飞机降落的那天，Shaw认真思索了一下隔空传送去机场接她的可行性，但是考虑到那会显得（或者说“暴露”）自己过于急切，接着还要面对Root不失时机的小嘲讽，Shaw最后还是放弃了这个念头。于是她最终的选择是缩在家里图书馆的壁炉旁，捧着一本书胡思乱想三个小时不翻页。

当小径远处上隐隐约约传来一声摩托车的轰鸣，Shaw第一秒钟就窜出了扶手椅，（发动机的声响跟上次还不一样，Root难道每换一个地方就偷一辆新车吗？）但她还是强迫自己数了十秒才去开门。

Root容光焕发的状态让Shaw很是惊喜（同时怨念），尽管刚从长途航班上下来，一头漂亮的棕发依然一丝不苟，皮夹克和紧身黑色牛仔裤也比上次那套装束合身得多，上身那件灰色高领衬衣基本遮住了脖子上已然褪色的咬痕，却有意无意地露出了一点若隐若现的轮廓。

Shaw努力控制自己的目光不往那儿跑。

Shaw失败了。

Shaw原先以为自己不可能更饥渴了。

Shaw大错特错。

“想我了吗？”脸上挂着那个欠揍的笑容，Root伸手取下了那副夸张的飞行员墨镜（谁大阴天戴墨镜啊拜托）放进了口袋，“想要让你的胳膊派上好用场吗？”

Shaw本来有关于如何“派上好用场”的绝佳方案，但Root却只是一脸无辜地用脚示意了一下地上的行李包，于是那些绝佳方案只能被取消。

“行吧。”Shaw脑袋空空地弯腰把行李包抓起来，拎着穿过了门廊，举止十分刻意地背对着Root，却还是能丝毫不落地感受到她如炬的目光。

行李包被扔到地上，Shaw转身，绕过Root摔上大门，抬手把她摁在门板上，用一个激烈的吻让她脸上那个蠢兮兮的笑容一扫而空。又一次把Root的唇咬破多半是个意外，但当她扯着Root的牛仔裤往下、一只手伸到内裤里时，就绝对是非常有目的性的了。

Root的呼吸加重，喉间的呻吟多多少少有做戏的成分，Shaw也无法解释为什么这会给自己那么大的生理反应，她距离把Root按在门上办了只差一步之遥，却在最后关头被笨手笨脚地解皮带的Root打断。

Root进门还不到十分钟，两个人却已经在狭窄的门厅里任由荷尔蒙四射，就好像城堡里那一万个卧室都不存在似的。Shaw此时突然觉得自己没有去机场或许是件好事，毕竟在候机楼里做出这种事多半是会被逮捕的。

Shaw的一只手从上方探入，指尖触碰到的腿间已经湿得一塌糊涂，但随着Root的手指绕着Shaw的阴蒂打转、一声声喘息丝丝缕缕钻入耳中，Shaw觉得自己的情况大概也好不到哪儿去。

另一只手忙着重新熟悉Root屁股的曲线，Shaw用鼻子推开了她的头发和衬衫领口，让颈侧的轮廓完全显露出来。随着舌尖在几乎愈合了的咬痕上留下一道湿痕，光是牙尖浸入Root体内的记忆就差点将Shaw推过了高潮。

“咬我。”Root在破碎的呼吸间发出指令，手掌按住Shaw的后脑勺。Shaw本来没打算门廊里就咬了她，但说实话，她本来也没打算在这儿做爱，所以再进一步也无可厚非了。

獠牙紧贴着上一次的咬痕陷进Root的脖子，释放的感觉让Shaw不自觉呻吟出声。鲜活的血液涌进嘴里，那一瞬间她无法想象自己是怎么熬过了没有Root的一周。现在的场面完全是一团糟，Root的头发胡乱披散开，身上长途航班的气味还未消散，俩人可怜的平衡力也让她们几乎摔倒，但是不知为何，Shaw觉得这与她最渴望的别无二致。

Root的肌肉在指尖剧烈收紧，Shaw也瞬间失去了控制，两人总算一起半摔半倚地倒在门上。

“看来你确实很想我了。”Root稍微缓了过来，低声说道。

Shaw又舔了舔她脖子上新添的咬痕，然后直起身子，把手从Root的裤子里抽出来。意识到Root并没有也抽手的打算，Shaw只好亲自捏着Root的手腕扔开，重新扣上了皮带，“我帮你把包拿上楼吧。”

Root依旧软软地靠在门上，头发乱糟糟地散在肩上，裤子也被扒到大腿的一半，狼狈的样子却完全无法打消脸上那个得意的神色。

她对Shaw笑了笑，视线锁定了对方的眼睛，湿润的手指探进了自己口中。

Shaw调用了全身上下每一丝自制力，迅速转过身去，弯腰抓起了Root的行李包，“这边走。”

她没敢回头看Root有没有跟上，但这本身也不必要，因为绝佳的听力把任何一点细微的声响都悉数送进了Shaw的耳朵里——从舔舐手指的湿漉漉的吮吸声，到心脏在胸腔里的跃动，她清清楚楚地听到Root倚着门站直、拉起裤子，跟上了自己的脚步。

“看来你升了级呢。”Root走进客房时说道。

顺着她的目光，Shaw也瞟了一眼那个新买的床头柜。虽然它比旧的那块结实多了，但如果Shaw真的用上力气，恐怕还是一秒都撑不住。

Shaw突然有点后悔。应该多买几块备着的。

她把Root的包靠着床架放在地上，“你吃了吗？”

“我可以吃。”眉毛玩味地挑起，流转的眼神像是隔空把Shaw全身摸了个遍，这句话的含义不言而喻。

“我有吃的。”Shaw刻意忽略掉了她的潜台词。尽管内心掀起惊涛骇浪，Shaw还是觉得有必要展示一下自己强大的自制力，“如果你想的话，我可以给你做点东西。”

Root总算停止了眼神骚扰，“不必了，我还不饿，但是我得先去冲个凉。”

短短一分钟内，Shaw心中的情绪涌进了一波又一波，从强烈抵制性暗示的决心，到没法显摆厨艺的失望，再到有关浴室做爱的性幻想，再回到失望。当然了，表情管理能力极强的Shaw没让它们显露在脸上。

“浴室里有浴巾。”

或许不应该排除浴室做爱的可能性。Shaw的思维跳了一下。

在Root洗澡的这段时间里，Shaw不太确定自己应该做些什么（除了努力不去偷听但失败了以外）。她不太习惯待在别人身边，所以平时会做的所有事都突然间变得尴尬起来。她甚至认真考虑了片刻要不要没事找事去做做饭。

脑海里关于该干点儿什么的争论持续了不知道多久，直到浴室里的水流声突然消失，Shaw快步退回走廊，免得自己显得像个变态一样躲在门外偷听别人换衣服。几分钟后，Root用毛巾擦着头发，在走廊里碰上了Shaw。她已经把原先的灰色衬衫换成了蓝色的，领口低得让胸口处咬痕的边缘若隐若现。Shaw忍不住怀疑她是故意的。

“带我去长长见识吧？”Root揉着头发说。

“带你去什么？”

“我上次过来，除了三间卧室和厨房之外哪儿都没去，所以这次想去别的地方看看嘛。”

“啊，对，”Shaw完全没预见到这个要求，此时脑子正飞速运转，努力回忆各个房间还能不能见人。虽然大概都没有多乱，但那些积了不知道多少年的灰绝对是个大麻烦，“唔，一楼有厨房、客厅、起居室、图书馆，然后二楼有……”

“有图书馆？我可以去看看吗？”

“这边走。”Shaw稍微放了心。图书馆总不会出什么岔子。

图书馆的正门通常都是关着的，Shaw带她走到了由侧门连接的小客厅。

“这里好棒哦，”Root的眼神瞟到客厅里那张深色真皮扶手椅，Shaw绝大多数阅读时间都在那里度过，“看起来好舒服。”

“我搬到这儿就是为了补上看书的时间，所以当然重点装修了图书馆。”

“补上看书的时间？”Root的语气里有一丝笑意。

“换做是你在这个世界上呆了几辈子，到最后你也会想休息一下，”Shaw斟酌了一下措辞，“我搬进这里，待了几十年，躲开外面的喧嚣也就是为了多读读书。”

Root的手掌从扶手椅背上抚过，“我能理解那种与世隔绝的冲动。”

“虽然我也有电视和网络之类的，这里还算是安静得多了。”

“起码在短时间内是不错的生活方式。”

“确实，时间久了我也会无聊。”Shaw同意道。

Root轻笑了一声，“看得出来。”

打开那扇侧门，面前的就是图书馆的一楼了。Shaw按下照明开关，恰好瞥到Root脸上那个一闪而过的惊喜表情。图书馆占据了两层楼，墙壁上是典雅的深色木质书架，二楼四周还有一圈阳台。Shaw在布置上花了不少时间，这次总算找到了机会炫耀给别人看。

“这些书你都看过了吗？”

“还没看完，不过我正在努力。”

不得不承认的是，她的阅读速度从遇到Root以来急剧下降。

“这里的都是花里胡哨的初版和收藏版吗？”

“不是，我尽量找一些封面漂亮的，但是大部分都是普通版本。我又不是什么古板的老收藏家，我只是想选点儿自己想读的书罢了。”

Root的目光从最近的一个书架上扫过，“确实很实用呢，”她表示认可，接着又扭过头去，“我在这儿期间可以借一些书吗？”

“当然。”

Shaw这时才意识到她对Root这次到来考虑得有多不周全。她之前说过可以休个几周的假，但又说这次在这儿只呆一周，因为“刚开始先试试看”。Shaw当时还不太理解她为什么主动缩短时间，但现在似乎明白了——毕竟连Shaw都想不到她们俩除了在城堡的每一个角落疯狂做爱之外还能干什么。

Root突然转过身盯着她，“你有地堡吗？”

“呃，算有吧。”

“我要看。”

Shaw花了点时间好好欣赏了一下Root看到那个“地堡”时的失望表情。城堡的地下一层被拓出很大一片空间，充足的光线照亮了每一个角落，一整层都摆满了毫无实际作用但Shaw还是很喜欢的健身器材。一块尺寸相当大的电视屏幕嵌在一面墙上，让Shaw在锻炼的闲暇中能看点东西，而Root想象中的手铐、牢房和刑具之类的明显没进过Shaw的考虑范围。

Root看起来心都碎了。

唯一算得上是符合“地堡”气质的就是以整面墙的武器装备了。长剑、战斧以及各式长杆武器随处可见。当然它们中间的绝大多数都是Shaw上周才搬过来的。毕竟楼上的冰箱要捣腾出来装食物了。

“你在指望什么摇滚重金属吗？”Shaw问道。

“跟我心里想的地牢实在不太一样。”

Shaw哼了一声，“我家不常有客人，没必要费那个劲。”

“你有过多少客人？”

“我不喜欢各种意义上的访客。”Root的问题听起来足够人畜无害，但Shaw还是警惕了起来。

她明显是在逃避问题，但Root过于雀跃的表情显示她多半是在脑海里替Shaw圆上了这个说辞。

“你确定你不需要吃东西吗？”Shaw领着她上楼时问道。

“我在飞机上吃过了。虽然不怎么样，但是足够了。”

“啊……”

Root侧着头看了看她，“怎么了？你有什么计划吗？”

“只是想努力共情一下人类有多麻烦。”Shaw语气里带着怨念。或许，或许她有在过去几周里好好重温了一下烹饪技巧，所以才一直急不可耐地想显摆显摆。没关系的。Root总有一天会饿的。

“你呢？”Root问。

“我？我不用吃饭。”

“但是你需要血。”

“我昨天刚喝掉了一个捐赠的血袋，所以几天之内都不用再进食了。”

Shaw不确定那是自己的幻觉，还是Root确实露出了失望的表情。难道她也想让Shaw……？罢了，这个问题可以待会儿再想。

到了地面，Shaw在向上的第一级台阶前停下了脚步，“楼上基本就只是卧室了，还有一个我从来没去过的起居室和几个储藏室。”印象里上一次走进那个起居室，还是为了解救一个发动忍术钻进去就出不来了的扫地机器人。

她本希望自己过分概括的简略描述能让Root打消继续参观的念头，但是不行，Root心中逛遍每一个房间的意念就是那么强大。好在绝大多数房间里都堆满了没用过的家具，有的上面还盖着一层防尘罩，于是Root很快就失去了兴趣。

“那你家的塔是什么样的呢？”

“它能是什么样？它就是个塔。”

Shaw早该想到自己没那么容易脱身。片刻之后，两个人已经走在了通往塔楼的螺旋楼梯上。塔楼本来四周都是开放式设计，但Shaw先前就给每一个空档安装了厚厚的玻璃窗，又考虑到以后或许可以在没有太阳的日子里来这儿读读书，她甚至在里面加了一把椅子。但不出意外，这一切不久之后就被忘得一干二净，于是塔楼已经不知道多少年无人涉足了。

“你对这个塔真的有够忽视的。好棒哦。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“你逛够了吗？等等，别……”

但话音未落，Root已经推开了一扇玻璃窗，一股强风卷着凌冽的冷空气涌进室内。在Shaw冲过去扇上窗户之前，Root脸上的得意就已经被冻傻了的僵硬表情取代。

“我们大冬天的爬到山顶的塔楼里，你是有预料到什么别的风景吗？”

“我只是没想到这上面的风有多大。”

Root头发丝还挂着没来得及擦干的水滴，整个人冻得直哆嗦的样子看起来惨透了。无法自行调节体温的蠢兮兮的人类真是让Shaw头疼。

但她突然有了一个想法，“我们回楼下去吧。”

*

Root本以为事情进展会很尴尬，但实际情况却比想象的好多了。虽然，不得不承认，还是很尴尬。

她从来没有像想念Shaw的触碰那样想念过任何一个人，以至于过去一周内，几乎每一晚入睡前的最后一个流程都是一只手摩挲着颈侧正在愈合的咬痕，另一只手探到自己腿间。先前Shaw在门廊里就没忍住操了她，虽然有些出乎意料（现在想来好像也算情理之中），但却真真切切让她感觉自己扳回了一城。

看来俩人都对对方同样饥渴了。好消息。

参观了城堡一圈，Root基本没能打探到任何关于Shaw的新信息，但“没有任何新信息”本身也是一条信息——比如说，Shaw只会精简出极少的物件来装饰她需要的房间，其他的则不会多费心思。照城堡里绝大多数房间的样子看，Root猜测它们要么是以前就被装修好了，要么就是Shaw随手雇人办的。至于那几间她亲自布置的房间，装修风格无一不是极简实用风（这倒也跟她本人惊人地相似），即使是花了最多心思的图书馆，一眼望过去都找不到任何华而不实的多余装饰。

Shaw的卧室也是同样的简单朴素，这就让额外添置的东西显得格外扎眼——Root的目光锁定在了床头天花板上固定着的环首螺钉上。

她们之前在电话上聊过一些……关于这类小东西的使用方式（那之后的十几分钟是她印象中最棒的phone sex），所以Root很清楚它为什么会出现在那里——至于具体原因，多半是些非常值得实践一下的好点子，况且宜早不宜迟。

Root在自己的思路里陷得太深，一个走神间，直挺挺地撞上了停在自己面前的Shaw。

Shaw顺着她的目光望过去，笑了笑，“或许待会儿吧，”她脱下上衣，随手往床的方向一扔，“但是现在，我想帮你重新洗洗澡。”

“好……好的，”Root嘴上说着，注意力却完全被眼前的腹肌抓走了，毕竟咫尺之间的视觉冲击力比以前任何性幻想中的都强得多。她生硬地眨眨眼，强行挪开了目光，“那你有什么想法？”

上次拜访时没来得及用上的浴室，这次总算是第一次见识到了，只不过开门的第一秒种，一阵酸溜溜的羡慕就涌遍了Root全身。Shaw的浴室跟一间套房基本没差，宽敞的按摩浴缸（Root绝对要找机会在里面干上一炮）旁边就是几乎占了整个房间的淋浴间，地板、天花板和墙壁都覆盖着瓷砖，一面墙的下半部有一个几英尺宽的台面，跟墙面连为一体，高度与普通椅子类似，大概是为了洗澡时有地方坐。

“衣服脱掉。”Shaw丢下一句话，又扭头回到了卧室。

Root考虑了一下故意违抗Shaw气气她的可能性，但架不住腹肌的诱惑力，还是不争气地决定听从安排。Root把衣物叠好，放在浴缸边上的台子上，然后转身钻进了淋浴室，身子浸入暖烘烘的蒸汽。

Shaw已经不知何时回到了浴室，此时正站在几米之外，隔着氤氲的雾气，眼神在Root身上的每一处咬痕别有用心地稍作停留。Root也没闲着，趁机把脱光了的Shaw全身上下每一寸肌肉轮廓看了个遍，一时间忽略了对方手上似乎拿着什么东西。她堪堪回过神来，就被Shaw扶着身子转了个半圈，胸口贴到了墙壁的瓷砖上。

花洒此时已被关闭，但刚才的水流已经让瓷砖变得很是光滑，要不是Shaw用躯体帮她稳住，Root多半会摔下去。

“你难道不想亲自把我弄湿吗？”Root的语气里带着调笑。半侧脸颊紧贴上瓷砖，体感绝对算不上舒服，却还是让一阵颤栗击过全身。Shaw的力气恐怕能够直接把她摁进墙里，但此时Root却只是在遗憾自己看不清Shaw的手臂肌肉。

“不要着急。”Shaw的手从后面探进了Root的双腿之间，手指长驱直入探进体内，插入的动作粗暴又不留余地。持续的快感和刺激让Root忍不住想主动贴近Shaw的手指，但Shaw圈着她腹部的手臂像镣锁一样箍得她动弹不得。

行吧，真是好没趣一人。

Root隐约感到Shaw手里拿着的什么东西正抵在她的身侧，却无法靠触感准确辨别出是什么——大概率不是硅胶，也不是什么尖锐的物件，但除此之外就没什么线索了。

淋浴的暖意总算驱走了塔楼里受的凉，Root贴在墙上放松了身体，任由汩汩的流水声和Shaw指尖的动作冲刷掉最后一分理智，仅存的清醒思维想到用这种方式结束奔波的一天或许也不赖（虽然她怀疑这一天离结束还远着呢）。

Shaw的手指非常熟练，体内攀升的快感让Root感受到今天（其实是近一小时内）第二波高潮即将来临，接着……

Shaw停了下来，后退一小步。

“什……”一只手按在Root的腰窝上，阻止了她转身。

“手放到身后。”

Root想了想要不要自己动手迅速解决生理需求，但还是咬了咬下唇，稍微恢复了些对自己身体的控制力。她听话地把双手背到了身后，然后立刻反应了过来Shaw手里拿的是什么。

扣上手腕的手铐似乎是革制触感（革制品或许不应该在洗澡时使用，但是这又跟Root有什么关系呢，用坏了亏的也不是她），两个铐圈之间几乎没有松动空间。

Shaw拽了拽，“不会太紧吗？”

“没关系。”

“很好。”话音未落，Shaw的巴掌就落在了Root的屁股上，清脆的击打声在四面瓷砖墙中间回荡。Root倚在墙上的身体一紧，大脑急忙调整呼吸。Shaw要让她贴着墙开始spanking吗？听起来倒不错，但Root觉得自己撑不了多久就会滑倒在地上。

不过这显然也不是Shaw的打算。她总算松了力气，让Root离开了墙面。Root转过身，眼瞧着Shaw走到花洒的水流中，一颗颗水珠顺着肌肉线条的轮廓流下。如果Shaw的计划是让Root把它们一滴滴舔干净，她绝对乐意效劳。

Shaw拨弄了一会儿温度按钮，最后总算满意地点了点头，走到对面墙边的矮台面上坐下，正面对着花洒出水的方向，淋浴的水流溅湿了小腿。

她示意Root靠过去。

Root突然明白了Shaw的想法，期待和沮丧一齐涌起，期待的原因不言而喻，沮丧则是因为她接下来一段时间内都没法释放自己了。

Root在Shaw面前停住，灼烧般的热水拍打着后背和身侧，逼得她倒吸了口气。Shaw脸上的坏笑让这个始作俑者的意图显而易见。

“跪下。”

很难想象这短短两个字如何像潮水一般击中了Root，一波刺痛的兴奋感席卷了全身，她竭力保持平衡，防止自己在双手被缚住的情况下摔在湿滑的地板上，但看着她不自然地俯身，Shaw还是伸手握住她的双臂，帮忙稳定了身子。每次她这样绷着张脸却不由自主流露出关心的样子实在是可爱得过分了，Root的表情管理一个疏忽，脸上就绽开了一个笑容，接着毫不意外地被Shaw甩了个白眼，明显是看透了心里的想法。

Shaw没再多说，只是上半身往前，挪到了台面边缘，手掌按着Root的后脑勺靠近，目的不言而喻。

Root对于贴近Shaw的身体、舌尖从她皮肤上划过完全没有异议，毕竟这个场景早就反复多次在她的性幻想里出现，但她的理智还是让她迅速认识到了一些问题——手被绑住还不算糟，即使平衡力变差了些，倒也不至于不能应付，但是膝盖下的瓷砖体感非常不舒服，几乎不存在的摩擦力让Root难以稳住身子，Shaw的手指更是没入发丝中间，这就意味着每当Root的膝盖稍有滑动，她的头发就会被粗暴地扯住。

但Root还是尽量摆脱了影响。她的唇尖从Shaw的敏感地带绕着圈划过，几圈之后才把阴蒂纳入口中。花洒溅射的水滴时不时从脸颊上滚落，Shaw抬手帮她拂去，指腹的温柔触感却只让Root的身体更渴望Shaw的触碰。

“要是想拿点什么垫着膝盖就跟我说。”当Root第三次差点滑倒时，Shaw总算语调平淡地开口。

Root身子后撤：“你还知道问？”

Shaw脸上那个懊恼的表情明显缺乏诚意：“你也没提。”

上次Root在这儿暂住期间，她们随口聊过一些不那么温和的疼痛play，所以Shaw清楚她各种各样奇怪的性癖，但虽说如此，浴室地板瓷砖还是太过分了。

Root还是倾身向前，毕竟尽快满足Shaw的需求是目前最可行的脱身方案。

随着一次次被推到高潮的边缘，浪潮般的快感阵阵涌来，Shaw缠绕在Root发间的手指也时不时加重握力。Root的膝盖又滑了一下，大脑皮层被拉扯头发的痛感击中，眼窝里立时蓄满了泪水。这整件事本身都难受又麻烦得要死，但感受着Shaw的身体被激起的反应和自己身下难以自制的燥热，Root心里的不满荡然无存。她忍不住怀疑，Shaw这个点子到底是琢磨了几个星期还是刚才在塔楼里才灵光一现。

Shaw高潮时的呻吟声在淋浴间中回荡，片刻后，Root感到自己头发间手掌的拉力缓缓减轻，直至消失。她笨拙地歪歪身子坐到地板上，小心地让自己的体重避开了双腿，仰起头观察着Shaw。

近乎迷醉的表情在Shaw的脸上逗留了片刻，直到她从快感的余波中恢复神智，半垂着眼帘，低头看着Root。

“操，我真的很喜欢你的舌头。”Shaw压低了的音量刚好足够穿透水流。

这句夸奖让得意的神情在Root脸上一闪而过，却很快被一双委屈的狗狗眼替代。刚才的乐趣不可否认，但松开双手捆绑和离开瓷砖地板的意愿超过了一切。

“我来帮你。”以超乎常人的速度，Shaw起身，半跪在Root身后，替她解开了手铐。Root伸展着双臂放松肌肉，让Shaw扶着自己站起来，却还是在体重落在膝盖上时痛得抽了口气。看样子明天免不了留下淤青了。

尽管Shaw依旧努力板着一张漠不关心的冷脸，但看向伤势时那个关切的小表情还是出卖了她，Root瞬间觉得不好好报答Shaw都对不起她的可爱。一个扭身间，Shaw被按在了淋浴头下面的墙壁上。虽然大可随时挣脱，但Shaw此时十分乐意把主动权交到Root手上。

两根手指深入体内，奔涌的水流沿着两人的身体轮廓流下，第二次高潮随着Root手指的抽动迅速到来。但当Root准备开始第三次时，却被Shaw拍开了手。

“操，”Shaw在喘息间说，“我真的太想你了。”意识到自己说了什么，她赶紧闭嘴咬紧了牙关。

Root俯身送上了一个吻，深沉又毫无章法，把Shaw的味道尽数送还给她，“我也是，”她顿了顿，“所以，你可以开始操我了吗？”

Shaw笨手笨脚地在墙壁上一通乱按，总算关上了花洒开关，“回床上吗？”

床听起来不错。Root的膝盖还在一阵阵刺痛，此时急需把体重落在别处。

“先擦干净。”Shaw在两人朝门口走去时补了一句。

浴室门外叠着一摞柔软厚实的毛巾，Root怀疑这是Shaw准备给她垫着膝盖的。她悄悄自豪了一瞬间自己没用上它们。

“你家有吹风机吗？”Root擦着身体问道。

“那种东西太吵了，”Shaw说，“好听力也不全是好事，”她擦过自己手臂时顿了顿，“要我回头给你买一个吗？”

“我明天找时间去镇里一趟吧，到时候我自己买。”Shaw尽力想当个好主人的样子每次都甜得不行（而且很明显她跟别人都不会这样），但Root也不是自己买不起一个吹风机。

Shaw点了点头，“只要别跟我同一个屋用就好。”

擦干之后，两个人一同回到了卧室。Root的湿发披在肩上，发丝上还坠着水滴，Shaw的则挽了起来。

“你有什么想法吗？”Shaw开口。

Root在床沿上沉沉坐下，长舒了口气，伸手揉了揉饱受摧残的膝盖，之后才对Shaw的问题做出反应。

“我想你操我。好、好、操、我。”只要不涉及到她的膝盖，她就非常乐意把细节留给Shaw来决定，毕竟此时此刻，她最需要的就是让Shaw从她的躯体中攫取出最后一丝神志，让她的思维彻底从城堡墙砖外的一切纷繁杂事中挣脱。这才像是个假期的样子。

Shaw点了点头，“这个可以交给我，”她又在床边停住，“你的膝盖还好吗？”

这个别别扭扭提出关心的Shaw实在太过可爱，以至于她似乎正在逐渐取代那个辣得惹火的Shaw在Root心中的地位。又或许两个Shaw打了个平手。

“如果不好我会告诉你的。”

这个回答似乎解决了Shaw的疑问。Root饶有兴味地看着她弯下腰，在床头柜的抽屉中翻翻找找。当一个带着绑带的穿戴式出现在眼前时，Root的表情立刻活跃了起来，期待地抽了口气，对着Shaw手里举起的蓝色仿真dildo急切地点了点头。

Root在床上歪歪身体、斜靠在枕头上时，才突然意识到第一天就这样毫无磨合地进入正题，实在是直白得极具她俩风格，但这样一来也算如她所愿了，毕竟到目前为止的一切，都比她在飞机上所幻想的有趣百倍。

她在等着Shaw准备好时给自己预热了一下。虽然现在的性奋程度不及刚进浴室时那会儿，但注视着Shaw把润滑剂抹遍dildo，腿间的湿润很快浸湿了Root的指尖。

Shaw固定好绑带，四肢并用地爬到Root身前，后背和肩颈的肌肉线条一览无余。Root把腿分得开些腾出空间，让Shaw的手指加入了她自己的律动。

“准备好了吗？”Shaw在动作间问道。

“从进门开始就准备好了。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，重新挪了挪身子。Root也用手肘撑起了上半身，以在Shaw缓缓推进时看着她的每一个动作。Shaw的幅度并不大，却足以让一声呻吟从Root喉间逸出。Shaw重又后撤，几乎把dildo整根拔出，紧接着加了力气再次插入。Root不由自主地后仰过去，光滑的颈部暴露出来。操。Shaw深入体内的感觉让快感倾泻而出，以至于Root一瞬间失神，猛地意识到自己不知该如何面对下一次分别。

Shaw的臀部又几次轻缓地抽动，Root的双腿交缠在她身后，目光在动作间对上Shaw的眼睛。

“我要你好、好、操、我。”Root咬紧了最后几个字。

Shaw漆黑的眸子稍微扩散，点了点头，声音里带着嘶哑，“yeah, okay.”

一开始的频率还是被压得很低，随着动作继续才逐渐加速。Root的双臂绕过Shaw肩后，身下感官的刺激让她在Shaw的背上留下重重几道抓痕，疼痛却只是让Shaw轻抽了口气，动作幅度复又增大。

Root试图捕捉到Shaw的眼睛，但对方却只是像看一本色情杂志似的盯着Root的脖颈（或许对她来说确实是如此）。Root思考了一秒——身体被填满的充实感如此让人迷醉，再加上Shaw刺入的獠牙也未尝不可——那就是一天之内第二次了。

“你可……操……你可以咬我……”

Shaw的瞳孔肉眼可见地又黑了一个度。她的唇略微抬起，仅是窥到牙尖的轮廓就让一阵电流击中Root的身体。

“手腕给我。”Shaw的语气不留余地，腰部的动作也丝毫没有放慢。

角度有些尴尬，Root的手臂不得不弯过一个费劲的弧度，但得以看着Shaw的獠牙一分一毫地刺破、陷入她的皮肤，以此为代价也值了。

瞬间席卷而来的痛感如第一次一样强烈，但随着疼痛逐渐与滚过全身的激增的快感混为协奏，一切感官刺激都一齐朝着顶峰涌去。Shaw的双眼紧闭，却掩饰不住脸上近乎癫狂的痴迷表情。视线落在Shaw的脸上，Root立时被出乎意料地推过了高潮，全身在Shaw持续的刺激下不由自主地痉挛。

Shaw减了速度但没有停下，Root在她身下轻微扭动，身体在高潮的余波下依旧敏感，却不想让Shaw抽出。意识恢复了些，她才失望地发现Shaw已经不知何时放开了自己的手腕。一两分钟过去，注入的毒素开始发挥作用，真正的刺激才迟迟袭来，Shaw的手沿着两人身体中间一路滑下，手指按揉着阴蒂加速进程。

“现在看来，你的假休得怎么样？”Shaw的声音一如既往波澜不惊，语气里的笑意却伺机流露。

一句“操”是Root能想到的全部，她勉强想好的机灵回复在形成的一瞬间就被赶出了脑海。Root随着每一次推进都重重撞上Shaw的臀部，累积的快感把她一次又一次推到下一个高峰，大脑也近乎罢工，仅存的意识让她隐约听到自己高亢的呻吟。

“听起来很不错呢。”Shaw说着，不用看都能想象到她脸上那个得意的笑。

Root用尽了力气往Shaw的屁股上扇了一巴掌，这反倒让Shaw加大了挺入的力气，Root双腿在她的后腰锁住，又是几次抽动后就第二次被送过了顶峰。

Root模模糊糊感觉Shaw大概也在某一瞬间达到了高潮，但现在实在是没力气确认了。她像没了骨头似的瘫软在床上，当Shaw从体内抽出dildo时，也仅是轻轻呜咽一声。

穿戴式的绑带落地的轻响从身边传来，接着，Shaw的身子绕回了Root上方，拾起她的手腕细细检查，脸上又挂起那副不由自主的关切表情，却在被Root反手箍住手臂、加了力气想把她拉近时，瞬间被一脸的警惕取代。Root几乎能看见Shaw脑袋里那个纠结的小齿轮飞速旋转，最后总算还是让了步，任由对方拽着自己扑在了她身上。身下的人满意地呼了口气，把脑袋迈进了Shaw的颈窝。

Root心里清楚，明天的自己大概全身都会像拆了重组一样疼，但说真的，这点代价跟刚才相比实在不足挂齿。现在，她只想被Shaw紧紧裹住，嗅着她身上那层细细的薄汗，让身体深处的悸动缓缓平息。

“我要去做饭了。”几分钟后，像是突然想起什么似的，Shaw总算打破了沉默，声带的震动让Root紧贴着的胸口一阵酥麻。

“我觉得我走不了路了呢。”

“别来这套，我不可能背着你下两层楼。”

“那太遗憾了，看来我不得不错过你的厨艺展示了。”Root早就猜到Shaw一遍又一遍地提这茬多半就是为了这个。

Shaw呆了长长几秒，大概是在脑海中激烈辩论。Root暗自庆幸自己选对了回答。

“你们吸血鬼多强壮呀，”Root接着怂恿，“对你来说又没多难，对吧？”她已经开始想象被Shaw的双臂背起的画面了。

“呃啊，好吧。”

Root甚至懒得花心思掩饰自己得了逞的笑容。

多么美好的一天啊。

*

Root和Shaw决定把第二天当做休息日。与字面意思不太一样，休息日里并没有多少休息，只是每次做爱的时间被分散开来，形式也没那么激烈。通常来说，Shaw对这种温柔的行事风格完全不感冒（毕竟这跟那种让她头疼的亲密关系太像了），但当她的舌尖沿着Root的敏感地带留下一道水痕，Shaw突然觉得，或许这一切也没那么无法忍受。

Root后背紧贴在床单上，四肢随意铺开，上身斜躺在枕头上，微昂着头，饶有兴趣地看着Shaw在自己腿间的动作。Shaw已经在底下呆了有些时间了，以至于仰着脑袋的Root都开始下巴酸疼（这倒是很新奇的体验），但一切都进展得缓慢而慵懒，就连乱糟糟的周围都令人安心，因此俩人都对此毫无怨言。Shaw新找到的乐趣是把Root撩拨得性起、又远远达不到高潮的程度，Root则放松了身体，指尖绕着Shaw的发丝打转，享受着她不常见的温柔。

“吸血鬼都像你一样吗？”Root开口问到，手指甲在Shaw的后脑勺上轻轻划了一下。

Shaw抬起了头，用手背胡乱揩了一下嘴角——Root实在湿得不像话，以至于她的下半张脸都被蹭得一团糟。

“像我什么？”Shaw的语气警惕了些。

“唔，像你一样沉稳克制，”Root别有含义地顿了顿，“当然啦，某些时候除外。”

Shaw又埋下了头，舌尖在Root的阴蒂上轻轻掠过，然后才开始考虑她的回答。Root被突然的触感激得一颤，手指不由自主地在她的头发间一紧。

“变成吸血鬼其实也没那么大影响，尤其生活习惯和个人性格，这些方面基本不会改变。我从前是什么样的人，现在也还是一样，这跟我是不是吸血鬼没有关系。”Shaw挪挪身体、又低下了头，一边在脑子里搜寻更多的词汇，一边把舌头滑入了Root的体内。

“永生会给某些吸血鬼带来一些改变，”Shaw的嘴巴断开接触后继续说道，“比如与人类的隔阂之类的，但是对我来说……”她歪了歪脑袋，视线固定在Root双腿中间，就好像那里有答案似的，“我做了什么、感受到什么，或是不做什么、不感受到什么，都仅仅出于我自己，一直以来都是如此。”

Root意有所指地扯了扯Shaw的头发，总算让她抬起头、对上了眼睛。Shaw静默地等着，一时间气氛比她想象中的紧张得多，Root却只是花了几秒钟细细地研究了她整张脸，然后伸手，用大拇指替她擦掉了嘴角上情欲的残留。Shaw的视线立时转移到了那根指头上，趁着Root揩过，扭头把它含进了口中。几秒钟的淫秽声响后，Root把拇指从Shaw的嘴里抽了出来，手掌再次回到她的发间。

“那你’一直以来’的这个脑袋真是深得我心呢。”Root做出一副若有所思的样子。

Shaw翻了个白眼，放松了些，“变态。”

“只有变态才能理解变态，”Root指向性明显地按了按Shaw的脑袋，“接着干活儿。”

Shaw很是感激地结束了对话，注意力重新回到Root的腿间。房间在接下来一段时间里陷入安静，仅有Root轻轻的喘息和Shaw唇齿间的水声才偶尔打破沉默。

有一瞬间，Shaw感觉到Root的上半身突然扭动了一下，片刻打断了两人的接触。她想要抬头看看Root在干什么，却又被一个手掌结结实实地按了下去。

“干你的活儿呀，Shaw。”

行吧，Shaw选择了听她的话，或许Root从床头柜里拿出了什么刺激的小东西呢（虽然Shaw自己都想不起来现在那里有没有算得上“刺激”的东西），但是几分钟过去，Root毫无反应。

突然，头顶一阵轻微的沙沙声传来，就好像……

Shaw猛地一抬头，轻易挣开了Root试图阻止她的胳膊。

“你在看书？！？”Shaw觉得自己这辈子都没被这么羞辱过，但当目光落在那本书的封面上时，她才真正感受到一股电流般的震惊。

“Root，别！”她一挺身，想扑上去抓走Root手中的书，却被对方及时用双腿固定在了下方，一只手更是把那本书举过头顶，远远超出了Shaw的手臂范围。Shaw的眼睛里几乎在喷火。她完全可以轻而易举地制服Root，但却无法保证不会伤到她，不管现在有多生气，真让Root受伤就不值当了。

“你从哪儿找到的？”Shaw发问。

“你就把它随手那么一放，谁都有可能不小心碰上嘛。”Root一脸无辜。

“……我把它放在了抽屉最底下，上面还压着好几层东西。”

“我说的就是这个意思。”

Shaw的眼睛威胁地眯了起来。

“我不懂你为什么这么怕我看到诶，Sameen。考虑到你的小爱好，我翻开之前还以为会是一大本色情素描，但现在看来好像不是，你说是吧？”

“这是我的个人隐私。”

Root耸了耸肩，完全没把“个人隐私”这种东西当回事儿。

“你真的是个不错的艺术家呢，这些图都画得超棒。”她继续说。

虽然情绪稍有缓和，但Shaw还是瞪着眼睛强装作生气。

“但是，Shaw，你看看你这……好几百个草图，为什么不真的给自己弄一只呢？”

“弄一只什么？”

“狗狗啊。”Root一个反手握住本子，把Shaw自己的手稿架在她眼前，上面满满当当全是各式各样的狗狗做着酷炫的狗狗动作。

“狗狗？”Shaw跟着Root念了一遍，“你什么意思？”

Root放下了本子，气鼓鼓地问道，“我是问你为什么不自己养一只狗狗，就，当做宠物啊。”

Shaw瞪大了眼睛，一脸的不知所措。她好像从来没想过，养一只自己的狗狗居然是一个可行选项。“我……我不知道，我大概从来没考虑过这个？”

一抹笑容从Root脸上伺机流露，把Shaw别扭得往下挪了挪身子，像是想逃离这个表情的辐射范围似的。

“可以放我回去了吗？”

Root眼尾依旧挂着那一丝笑意，但还是松开了箍着Shaw的双腿，让她继续刚才落下的工作。

“还有，把那个东西放下。”Shaw语气坚决。

Root人畜无害地把书本放回了床头柜上，投降似的举起双手，“没了。”

“知道就好。”

Shaw又挪回Root的双腿之间，之前的温柔轻缓时间正式结束。她把Root的阴蒂纳入口中，同时两根手指深深探入，指尖勾起，引得Root无法自制地猛地挺腰，此时她已是如此湿润扩张，Shaw甚至可以……

她稍微撤出，第三根手指紧接着加入，引得一声呻吟从Root喉间逸出，全身也尽力靠近Shaw的触碰。在舌头和手指的双重攻势下，不出一会儿，Root就在用大腿箍住Shaw的同时被推过了顶峰。

高潮的余韵扔在震颤着她的身体，Root气喘吁吁地倒回床上，Shaw沿着她的身体爬了回去，及时让Root看到了她下半张脸上的凌乱模样。

几个错落的吻过后，Root把两人的脸拉开了距离。

“sweetie，很抱歉偷看了你的绝密狗狗素描本，”她的语气里完全没有抱歉的意思，“作为补偿，我允许你一会儿打我屁股。”

“哼，这个等会儿再说吧。”


End file.
